bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego/archive4
1st archived talk page | 2nd archived talk page | 3rd archived talk page I've gone through a lot of talk pages. >_< [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:54, 19 October 2008 (UTC) You're telling me! I've been here nearly as long as you (in my estimation) and I don't even have one archived talk page yet. Oh my gosh! I'm a rollbacker (matoran guard). Thanks SO much Panaka! So, is there anything (I mean ANYTHING) you need me to do? anything at all? I'm going to be going to a birthday party for my cousin's father in law in 30 min, but I can do something when I get back or tomorrow. Also, is there a page that tells me everything about being a rollbacker? Always starting out with administrative and bureaucrat powers makes me not as knowledgeable for rollbacker, but I know the basics. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 22:03, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Rollbackers are normal users with the extra "revert" button. I don't think it'll take much training to get used to your new title. =P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Panaka, I hope you don't mind but I changed the Bioniclepedia News template that way it says that I'm now a rollbacker. If it was against the rules, I didn't know and I'll roll it back for you. Thanks -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 22:16, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Also, can you please leave all messages to me on my talkpage. Its alot easier and that way I know I'm getting a reply. After all of the times people edit this page, if I watch it, my email inbox will be full. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) Bioniclepedia and Disney Channel Wiki ROCK! 22:16, 19 October 2008 (UTC) OK, sorry. And I plan to help Bioniclepedia in every way I can when I'm not working on Disney Channel Wiki. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 22:20, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Panaka, I have one more question. I noticed that Toa Makao has a signature template, and for his signature, he just types that. I tried doing that, but It didn't turn out as a template. I got User:Pirakafreak24/Sig. Do I have to type Template: in front of it? -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 22:23, 19 October 2008 (UTC) O, I'm getting ready to leave for my Cousin's father in law's Birthday party so, CYA. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 22:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :I think Makao put in his prefferences as his signature. Other then that, I don't know what your problem might be... Have a nice trip! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:31, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Message from Kazi Hey Buddy, I got your message. Yeah this college life is a killer the first few weeks are the toughest weeks I have ever been through in my life. I hope to continue my editing after I get all of my work straight. Cheers Kazitan----- Talk 19 October 2008 Template:Spoiler Panaka, My spoiler template on Disney Channel Wiki still isn't working. I even tested it here. Please help. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 04:18, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I wasn't going on a trip. I was heading to a town 30min away for my Cousin's Father in law's party. -- Or my name isn't...Pirakafreak24!!!! ( PUH-LEASE leave a message! ) I'm a rollbacker at Bioniclepedia!!!!!!!!!! 04:20, 20 October 2008 (UTC) andrew Panaka, I've noticed the andrew is still out there. Hes been editing on Chowder wiki. I just thought you'd want to know in case you need to talk to him. P.S. I don't like chowder, I just visited because i was wondering why someone would make a wiki on a tv show that put me to sleep. -- Rollbacker at Bioniclepedia (PF24) ( TALK ) I'm going to go see High School Musical 3 soon!! Senior Year!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:12, 21 October 2008 (UTC) PL, do you think we should boost PF24's rating back up to 0? P.S: After being prevented from editing it feels good to be editing again. My reply! Where'd it go? I just typed it! ...anyways, after that thing between MG and Racht about blocking and unblocking somebody, I figured it'd be best to get somebody else's opinion before I did it, since I wasn't the one who blocked him in the first place. And I agree with what you said about there not being enough policy - in fact, that was the next thing I was going to work on after the Rating System gets resolved (which should be soon, if nobody else has any comments). We need to hand out Page Deletion, User of the Month, Featured Article, Problem Reports, Redirects, etc. to specific admins, and if they don't keep up...CHOP! But one thing at a time... -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Well, I can't. So it doesn't really matter. XD -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ---- I believe you should split the job of Ambassador to non-Wikia affiliates. Both have quite different Administrators and different systems of running their site. One Administrator from Bioniclepedia should be the Ambassador to BS01, and another Administrator from Bioniclepedia should be the Ambassador to BZPower. [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 03:41, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :On the contrary, I thought I was doing a very good job with both responsabilities. But if you really want to become an ambassador, I suppose I could pass on my duties over at BS01 to you. But my current ambassador duties aren't restricted to those two sites alone, just fansites in general. BTW: I think it's time we moved from "fan"site A to "fan"site B soon. Really soon. Daiku, MG, and myself all think it's a good idea. We have more to gain from B'' then we do from ''A. Also, I don't think it's a wise idea to continue to allow mention of BS01 here, we lose members to them all the time. And BZP doesn't allow mention of other forum sites for the same reasons. At least, no more linking should be allowed, but I won't be too happy if mentioning would still be ok. What do you think? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:15, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Edit Patrolling Recent changes patrolling has been enabled. Remember, to patrol an edit, click diff on the recent changes, than marked as patrolled. Or go to the article, click history, and compare between two revisions. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:13, 26 October 2008 (UTC) A Message from Pirakafreak24 So, Panakalego, do you need me to do anything? write articles? anything? -- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 18:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) PL, please tell Greg my new idea for making myself famous online for creating fanon: The Toa of Stone in the Toa Mangai team could have been called Motara, and Onewa named the Motara desert after him. Could you post that to Greg plz? PS: If Greg sez yes I want the recognition for it! Somebody already suggested that, but Greg said no. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 20:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait a sec, you know greg Farshey?!?!?!-- Matorofreak24 (PF24) ( My Talkpage ) I saw High School Musical 3 Senior Year and it ROCKED!!!! 20:16, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Greg is a member of BZPower, the largest BIONICLE fansite on the internet, and Panakalego is also a member there. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) 20:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC)